


Humanity is Self Harm

by RTLUV



Series: Poetry of Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humanity, Metaphore, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV





	Humanity is Self Harm

Everybody tries to leave their mark.  
They just leave thick deep scars  
imbedded into the universe.  
Unable to be forgotten or  
erased. Each passing generation  
has something to pass to the next.  
Some scars never fade.


End file.
